In a common method of preparing a printed circuit board, a primary imaging photoresist is applied as a dry film to a circuit board blank. The blank is typically a copper-clad epoxy board. A common dry film consists of a cover or support sheet, typically formed of a polyester, such as polyethyleneterephthalate (PET), a layer of photoimageable composition (photoresist) and a removable protective sheet. The support sheet is of a thickness that gives the dry film shape, allowing the dry film to be rolled into a reel and subsequently be applied flat to the circuit board blank. The protective sheet is formed of a material, such as polyethylene, which is easily removed from the photoresist layer. To apply the resist layer to the circuit board blank, the protective sheet is removed, and the somewhat tacky resist layer is laminated to the copper-clad blank. An artwork is then laid over the support sheet, which remains on the photoresist layer, and the photoresist layer is exposed to actinic radiation through the artwork and through the support sheet. Using photoresists of the type to which the present invention is directed, i.e., negative-imaging, alkaline aqueous developable resists, the exposed portions of the photoresist become insoluble in alkaline aqueous developer while the unexposed portions remain soluble in alkaline aqueous developer. Following exposure, the support sheet is removed, and the photoresist layer is developed in alkaline aqueous developer which washes away the unexposed portions of the photoresist layer. Subsequently, the blank is etched or plated in the portions from which the photoresist is removed, thereby forming the printed circuitry. Generally, as a final step, the remaining photoresist is stripped from the printed circuit board.
There is a continual desire to obtain printed circuit boards with higher resolution, i.e., narrower resolved lines and spacing. For photoresists applied as a dry film in the above-described manner, an inherent limitation to resolution is the thickness of the support sheet. Generally the support sheet limits resolution by a dimension approximating its thickness.
The resolution loss could be eliminated if the support sheet could be removed prior to exposure and the artwork or photo tool laid directly on the photoresist layer. Unfortunately, most dry film photoresists are tacky and tend to stick to the artwork. In many cases the tackiness is so severe that on-contact printing, the process of placing the artwork in intimate contact with the photoresist layer, is nearly impossible. Sticking of the photoresist layer to the artwork makes registration difficult and after repeated applications, the artwork becomes degraded with resist residue. Also, the photoinitiators typically used in photoresists are subject to oxygen inhibition; and photospeed of the photoresist deteriorates rapidly upon support sheet removal. Accordingly, when using dry films of the type described above, it is normal practice to expose the photoresist layer through the support sheet. Advantages and limitations of coversheet-free exposure are discussed in "Coversheet-Free Exposure of Dry Film Resist", G. S. Cox and G. C. Weed, PC FAB, November 1991.
One approach to forming a dry film which permits removal of the support sheet, direct contact with artwork, and exposure without the cover sheet is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,896 to Christensen et al. Interposed between the support sheet and the photoresist layer is a thin intermediate layer of non-tacky material, such as polyvinyl alcohol, which allows artwork to be laid directly thereontop. The intermediate layer, which overlies the photoresist layer, even after support sheet removal, furthermore provides an oxygen barrier, protecting the photoinitiator in the photoresist from oxygen inhibition. While the intermediate layer eliminates the need for exposure through the relatively thick support sheet (typically 0.7-1.1 mils), the intermediate layer adds some thickness (typically 0.1-0.5 mils), increasing the light path from the artwork and inherently limiting resolution by light scattering, refraction, interfacial reflections, etc. This type of intermediate layer adds additional cost. LAMINAR UF is an example of such a photoresist that incorporates an intermediate layer into the normal construction of the dry film photoresist. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide contact exposure in a conventional dry film that consists of a support sheet, a photoresist layer and a protective sheet. In the case the intermediate layer is substantially tack free and greatly reduces oxygen inhibition during a photopolymeric reaction.